Sunset's Child
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Akeldama develops an interesting relationship with a young preternatural. Pre-series to post series. Covers the series from his point of view.


Sunset Child

**Summary:** Lord Akeldama has always had a very interesting relationship with Lady Alexia. Ever since their first meeting. Though perhaps even she doesn't guess what she means to him. Alexia and Akeldama's relationship, from their first meeting onwards, mostly Akeldama's POV. Parasol Protectorate. Does include the books, to when he becomes adoptive father to Prudence.

**Chapter ****One: ****Intriguing ****Encounter**

_Well, __I __suppose __it __is __quite __the __pretty __scene. _Lord Akeldama, rove vampire of London, as well as one of it's better known nobles, watched the throng of party attendees idly from his corner.

It was a decent turn out, for one of these events. A full-moon party, such as were hosted monthly in a dozen places across the city. A fair number of the cream of society was in attendance. There was plenty of food, and he'd sent his own acceptance far enough in advance for there to be champagne, as he'd made it known it was his drink of choice. Well, secondary drink of choice, rather. But of course, he wouldn't be getting his _primary_ drink of choice _here_. That matter had been handled before he left his townhouse, as was only proper for a true gentleman. Particularly of the supernatural inclination. It simply wasn't _done_, to get a drink at a public venue, unless one was properly invited, and it had been clearly stated by the host that such activities were accepted as part of the evening's...festivities.

He surveyed the crowd again. He'd been to a few parties where such things had been done, daytime folk flirting with the supernatural. A small smile pursed his lips. There were, of course, parties where he wasn't welcome, but very few. His nature opened some doors, his fashion sense others, and still others, his status as a premier nobleman, and one of the more handsomely endowed, financially speaking. Besides...he had taken pains to make it clear, quite clear, that he was _well_ informed on the happenings of the world, particularly London Society. And that was, in it's way, more valuable even than the latest fashion trends.

He cast another glance over the crowd, spotting his two drone escorts nearby, chatting. Admirable lads, and doing quite well. He really was rather proud of them, blending so excellently into the crowd. Still...despite the quality of the champagne, the atmosphere was a bit...bland for his tastes. No one seemed to share his particular tastes in fashion. He'd heard most of the gossip circulating the room more than once, and had contributed some of what he knew to it, rounding out various details. Just enough to keep them happy of course. But there were other places to be, and the full moon called for a bit less...restraint, in his opinion. Really, he could have made his excuses and gone an hour ago. There were other parties being thrown in the city, including a few hosted by the younger aristocracy, where he could relax a bit more. Even late as he was...well, it was fashionable to be late to these things, and he _was_ supernatural. He could be, and generally was, forgiven much on those accounts.

"My Lord Akeldama?" One of his young men had approached him.

He favored the young man with a bright smile. "_Darling_ lad, and how _are_ we doing this evening? I don't _suppose_ you've unearthed anything _new_ for me, have you?" He kept his voice low, studying the youth's profile, though he'd checked his clothing before they'd left his townhouse. "_Well_, you have dressed a picture. And you haven't even mussed your cravat this evening, my lad." he straightened the article of clothing whimsically, just a hair. "_Quite_ the picture."

The young man smiled immediately and dipped his head. "Thank you, my lord. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Ah, well, I rather don't think so." He glanced at the milling crowd. "Fascinating as _this_ little _gathering_ is, I think I might perhaps prefer a change of venue for the remainder of the evening." he waved his hand lazily. "A full moon night _does_ require a _bit_ more excitement."

The young man nodded. "Shall we stay, my lord?" The last was said in the same low tones he'd used earlier.

"Oh, you _might_ as well. One never knows when the most _interesting_ things might happen, no?" he smiled. "Or _where._"

His young attendee brightened. "Of course, Lord Akeldama."

He smiled. The boy had sense enough to play a casual acquaintance while in public. Smart lad. But then, his reputation brought many young men of potential to him, and he'd developed a good instinct for them, after all these centuries.

He gave the young man another bright smile. "La, then. Give my regards to the host, won't you _dear_ lad, if my absence is noted?" He had doubts that it would be, since he'd been standing in the corner for a few minutes already.

The young man bowed. "Of course, Lord Akeldama."

"Well then." He turned, intending to gesture over a servant to retrieve his hat and coat, when something caught his eye.

A young girl was standing at the other side of the room, near the doors to the inner house. She was a bit eye-catching, to say the least. Her clothing was nothing spectacular, fashionable but without particular spirit, as if she were simply following a trend. But her hair was a lovely shade of black, and went well with her deeply tanned skin. In a hall full of pale, brightly rouged and made-up ladies, the fine deep color stood out a bit. She looked young, still a teen, but with a generous figure for all that. Hardly his type, of course, but eye catching nonetheless.

He lifted a finger, and his young drone stopped immediately. "Lord Akeldama?"

"I do say, I _may_ have something for you to do after all, my _splendid_ lad. The young lady on the far wall...perhaps you can acquaint me with her name?"

His young friend looked over the crowd. "My lord?"

"The young lady with that..._intriguing_ coloring. _Quite_ unfashionable, but _very _eye-catching, I suppose." He gestured.

This time the young man followed the motion of his hands. His eyes widened, ever so slightly. "The young lady with the, er...darker complexion, my lord?"

"Yes, _quite_. I don't _believe_ I've seen _her _before."

The drone shook his head elegantly. "I don't know that she's been out in society before, my lord. Shall I make some discrete inquiries?"

"Do that, my _darling_ boy. I must confess myself curious, if _nothing_ else." he smiled. "I _did_ say, did I not? The most _intriguing_ things..."

The young man nodded and melted away. Akeldama took himself off in search of a glass of fresh champagne. And to peruse what other beverages might be available. Best to be prepared and _know_ what the offerings were, after all, no matter the lady's preferences.

He'd ascertained that there was tea, champagne, and a few kinds of wine available for drinking, and a reasonable selection of snacks, for guests who felt peckish. They didn't much interest him, but it was good to know. Then the young man was back at his shoulder. "My lord?"

"Back _so_ quickly? Well then?" He tapped the glass to his lips, like a bored noble listening to a young man's prattle.

"There isn't much to know, my lord." The young man bowed, leaning just a trifle closer. "From what I've heard, she arrived with the Squire Loontwill's party. I believe her name was mentioned as a Miss Alexia Tarabotti."

"Tarabotti, you say?" The name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Sounds _rather_ foreign, doesn't it?"

The young man smiled. "Rumors that her father was Italian, my lord, hence the...er, complexion."

"Ah. And she arrived with the Loontwills, no?" he tapped his glass against his lips, this time more in consideration. He knew _of_ the Loontwills, just as he knew of every other major and minor aristocrat in the city. A relatively minor family. The squire had married, he had heard some time ago. A widow, if he remembered correctly. But he'd had little to no interaction with the family, or their circles. They were known to disapprove of the supernatural. Not to the point of working against it, but simply avoiding contact. They considered themselves to be fashionable, peers and pillars of society.

There was another point of interest. He paid attention to coming-of-age parties, naturally. It was a good way to meet and recruit likely young minds, to see how the future generations were shaping up. But he could not at all recall any announcement for an Alexia Tarabotti, even though she certainly had to be of age for a coming-out season, if she was here. In point of fact, she looked old enough to have had one years ago, really. It was the usual thing for a girl of twelve or thirteen to be presented, fifteen at the latest.

A smile curved his lips. "Well, _that_ is _quite_ interesting." After all, the young lady certainly didn't fit the image of the Loontwill family that he'd been given. He topped off his glass of champagne. "I _do_ believe I'd like to make the acquaintance of the lady."

The young man nodded, a bit doubtfully. "Shall I make your introductions, my lord?"

He shook his head. "No need to tip that hand _quite _yet, my _charming _lad. I do believe _I_ can manage a _simple_ introduction." He gave the youth a bright smile over his champagne. "Go ahead and amuse yourself, _dear_ boy."

The young man's expression lightened at once. Well, he had to admit, his own reputation was already colorful enough that making a slightly dubious acquaintance or two wasn't going to be frowned upon, but the poor boy was hardly ready to make such daring ventures of his own.

He watched the young lady in question, Alexia Tarabotti, for several minutes more. She seemed to be watching the gathering with the same bored, slightly put-upon expression he himself had been sporting before he'd spotted her. He studied her thoughtfully, then began to make his way over, easing through the crowd to avoid too much attention. Not his usual style, but then, he'd no desire to startle the girl, or put her off before he'd gotten a chance to properly make her acquaintance. And it wasn't as if he couldn't slip through the crowd. He was a vampire after all, and such was one of the many talents that came with appellation, if he chose to exercise them.

He made his way to the girl's side, then cleared his throat carefully, smiling brightly. "My _dear_ young blossom, _surely_ you _can't_ be here unescorted? And _surely_ not _abandoned, _I trust?"

The young lady in question turned to look up at him, dark eyes filled with question. "My lord? Were you addressing me?"

"Naturally." He bent his head in a slight bow, as was expected of a gentleman.

The young woman's brow furrowed in confusion but she answered him. "With respect, my lord, I am here with my family, escorting my sisters. And I do not believe we have met before, good sir."

"La, of course not." He bowed further, every inch of him exuding gallantry. "I am Lord Akeldama. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss..."

"Tarabotti. Alexia Tarabotti, my lord." She inclined her head to him in return, and issued a very faint curtsey, as was proper for a young woman. One eyebrow rose, considering him. "Lord Akeldama. I have heard of you, my lord. The rove with the...colorful...reputation."

The wording amused him. The directness with which she spoke amused him. So did the way she was watching him. Usually, people watched him with a guarded wariness in their eyes, as if they expected to be attacked and bitten. Or, at times, with a sort of hopefulness, as if they _wanted_ to be attacked and bitten and were simply hoping he'd take the hint if they stared at him long enough. Alexia though, was watching him with a cool stare, neither afraid nor hopeful. More as if wondering whether he was simply being polite, or actually meant to talk to her. Or as if she expected him to be offended.

He laughed. "_La_, we all must have our _quirks_, darling. Life would be so very _boring_ without _them_, would it not?"

The faintest of smiles curved her mouth. "Indeed, my lord."

He liked her. Unfashionable coloring and all. There was something about her, some presence, that sparked his interest, and she certainly had a mind of her own, polite as she was. He smiled warmly at her. "My _dear _young _dewdrop_, you really _must_ call me Akeldama. _Lord_ Akeldama, if you _insist_ on correctness, but Akeldama. You really _must_, my _dear_ Alexia."

She looked startled, as well might be expected. "My lord...we are barely acquainted. To be so informal as to use given names is hardly proper."

He made a wide, off-handed gesture. "Ah, but it _hardly_ matters, my lovely _tulip_. After all, I _am_ permitted _some_ eccentricities. Besides.._.one_ should hardly use _formal_ names between _friends_. And _I_ am _quite_ old enough to _know _whom I _shall _be friends with, and whom I shall _not_. And I _can_ tell you now, _darling_ Alexia, that _I_ believe _we_ are to be_ great _friends indeed." He offered her another smile over the rim of his glass.

A sparkle of amusement lit the dark eyes, though there was a sort of...edge to that smile, as if she doubted him. He didn't detect any anger in her mannerisms. It was more that he had the sudden feeling of having missed some sort of joke. Then she turned her gaze back to the guests. "If you insist, my lord. I suppose I have neither the age nor the experience to refute your claim, unconventional as it may be."

"_That's_ the spirit, _sweetest _of flowers." He drained his glass. "You _will_ permit me, as your _friend_, to obtain a drink for_ you_, I trust,_ darling_ blossom?"

"I should very much like a cup of tea, if it is no trouble to you, Lord Akeldama." She pronounced his name with nearly the same intonation he did. That impressed him. It said something for her intellect, and the amount of attention she afforded him. It wasn't a terribly hard name to pronounce, in his opinion, but people still mangled it with appalling frequency.

"As you wish, _dear _Alexia. Will _you_ partake of the cuisine as well? I have _heard_ our host has _excellent_ sandwiches, as well as _cakes_, and I do _believe_ there is even treacle tart _this_ evening."

Another smile of amusement touched those dark, mysterious features. "I should enjoy some treacle tart, however, I could hardly put you out. I do know that men of your sort do not generally consume ordinary comestibles. It would surely be impolite to eat in front of you?" the last was more a question than anything.

He laughed, then whimsically offered her his arm. "Ah, most _elegant_ of wallflowers, you _have_ been misinformed. Pray,_ do _let me _educate_ you on the matter. I _promise_...there are _some _louts who are not so _tidy_, but_ I _happen to have_ perfect _table manners."

Alexia smiled, though she did not take his arm. "An education on vampires? And treacle tart and tea? You do intrigue me, my lord. Very well. Lead the way, and I shall follow you, if you do not mind terribly."

"La. Not at _all_ my dear." He bowed with another smile and led the way over to the buffet tables, wading politely through the crowd. He could have simply opened a path with his usual flamboyant stride, but his instincts warned against embarrassing the girl too much. His reputation might not suffer much from association, but she was young. Besides, given what he knew of the family she'd attended with, it was best to be careful. Perhaps that was why she had so subtly refused his hand. His smile widened a fraction. A canny young woman, Alexia.

They reached the table without incident. Akeldama found a teacup, and the servant in charge of it. He watched, bemused, as Alexia chose her tea, then added lemon. She stirred, then turned to him. "I thank you, Lord Akeldama."

"La. Think _nothing_ of it, my _dear_ little _rose_ petal." He took another glass of champagne from another servant hovering nearby and offered her a smile. "But I _do_ hope you'll allow_ me _to procure you _some _refreshment? Perhaps _join_ me for a few moments?"

Alexia smiled at him. "I believe I shall, my lord, if you will consent to eat with me. You did offer to educate me on the table manners of your...fellows, did you not?"

That startled a laugh from him. Most humans wouldn't tease him, not on that matter at least. "As you _wish, dear_ Alexia. I _believe_ you indicated a preference for treacle tart?" He gestured to the servant in charge of the snacks and the man stepped nearer.

"I did. I am rather partial to treacle tart." Alexia's smile was an answer to his laugh, genuine amusement in those dark eyes.

"Hmmm...it _has _been a while since_ I _tried _that _particular dessert." He indicated for the hovering staff to dish up two plates of treacle tart, then added some sandwiches, making sure his portions were much smaller than hers. "Now _then_, my little plum blossom, I _suggest_ we adjorn to the_ dining_ area." He smiled brightly at her. "I_ do_ believe we have _much_ to discuss."

"We may indeed, my lord." Alexia gave him another slow smile over the rim of her tea-cup. Akeldama tipped his glass to her, and led her towards the small door that housed an alcove where guests could enjoy refreshments.

The most unexpected amusements indeed.

_**Author's Note: **I love this series, and Lord Akeldama is my favorite character. I keep thinking of things from his point of view. And if a story won't go away...best to get it on paper. So...I hope you have as much fun reading this, as I am having in trying to write from an extremely exuberant vampire's point of view._


End file.
